lovevpotion mishap
by sleepingdragoness
Summary: Love potion gone wrong


It is a relief to type out my ideas and no longer have them in the corner of my mind like a book that you know you have to read but haven't read. ( I Own everything except the characters we all love )

Sybils pov

I've tried everything to make Snape admit his feelings for me!

I've batted my eyelashes ,worn my best shawls,decreed more deaths than last year ,but nothing has worked. When in the staff room I try to take advantage of the opportunity by sitting closer to him so that he can make the move,but instead of ravishing me he rushes to Minervas side and strikes up a conversation or an argument .

That dam seer hater is not gonna get my man! Why would he want her when he can have me. I'm not short I'm fun size, my deep chocolate brown eyes are highlighted by my thick glasses ,my frizzy auburn hair

frames my features. I'm perfect for him! What does she have anyway? That's all going to change tonight , I went to a potion shop today and I bought the strongest love potion they had. My divination

powers tell me Snape is going to be warming my sheets tonight!

Snape pov:

That infernal woman won't leave me be! She's always trying to touch me and I seriously think she should go get her eyes checked, I mean she's always blinking, like all the time. The only thing that saves me from her is Minerva . Just to get away from her I start an argument with Minerva or I'll walk her to class or to breakfast. I mean even though we argue a lot were pretty good friends even though nobody knows. The good thing is Sybils backs off because she's scared of Minerva ,but the bad thing is Albus keeps throwing me dirty looks. I'm not trying to steal his best friend I'm just borrowing her.

I wonder why Minerva wears her hair in bun all the time and dresses like a nun. Hmm … I'm going to tease her about this. She deserves it for teasing me about telling my dear Rolanda that I like her.

Minervas pov :

Ok at first I didn't really mind Snape ,but teasing me about my appearance is crossing the line. I'll show him who looks like a nun !

A nun, please if anybody looks like a nun is him at least I ware green.

The other thing that bothers me is that Albus has been acting strange lately sometimes I catch him looking at Snape strangely . If only it was him I was walking around with instead of Severous.

Rolandas pov:

I'm glad Sybil hasn't been near Snape ,but why didn't he chose me to scare away Sybil. Maybe he doesn't like me at all.

Albus pov:

Why on earth is Minerva hanging out with Snape! What is he trying to pull! Walking her to the great hall ,sitting with her in the staff room!

I swear if he doesn't stop I'm go a do something drastic. Fawkes what should I do? Skaww! Your right I should tell my tabby , my ginger newt that I love her! Ill tell her right now …or maybe latter.

Great Hall: Dinner

Sybil:

Yes he's alone I've already slipped the potion in his tea . Just drink it come on Snape ! I've already drank mine,the way the potion works is that one takes a desirable potion and the other one drinks the potion of desire. So in other words hell desire me and only me. I mean come on Minerva not even - what ?

Snape:

Oh great not only is Sybil making eyes at me again ,but by the smell of the my tea its Minervas so I'll just give it to her when she arri- oh my merlin!

Rolanda:

Go Minerva ! It looks like she's finally going to tell Albus how she feels dam! Now I'll have to tell Snape!

Albus:

Hmm Snape is not with Minerva. I wonder where she i- Holy lemon drops! My goddess has arrived.

Minerva:

Hmm … maybe accepting Snapes challenge wasn't a good idea they're all staring at me. Oh come on Minerva just dig into your lion courage.

Do I really look that bad, I mean sure my hair is down ,I'm not wearing my glasses, and my robes are light blue and form fitting. So what if im

showing a little bit more than usual.

Minerva sat in her spot next to Albus and Snape. Snape gave Minerva her tea and explained the mishap. Sybil glared at Minerva she's not even pretty i mean her hair is way to tame and long , her figure is way to curvy plus she's too tall,and her eyes there so …bright! Sybil had to smother her gasp when Minerva took a swig of her tea, she quickly took out the potions to see if there was an antidote when she noticed her grave mistake. She had consumed the wrong potion!

Sybil: oh merlin! This was not supposed to happen , I want Snape not, oh who am I kidding I want me some Minerva!

All through dinner Minerva and Albus flirted , Snape and Rolanda flirted as well and Sybil drooled over Minerva.

Minerva, whispered Albus ,I have a confession to make. She grabbed his hand to comfort him. Albus mustered his courage and kissed her hand , I love you. Minerva smiled and whispered in his ear , I have loved you since my 6th year. Next to them Snape and Rolanda had just confessed their feelings for each other as well, both couples held hands under the table . The great hall was empty of students and only the Minerva ,Albus ,Snape ,Rolanda ,and Sybil remained.

The couples stood up to leave when Sybil came their way .

Look Sybil ,Snape is my man now so your going to have to back off .Sybil brushed pass Rolanda and made a grab for Minerva .

They all gasped as Sybil snogged Minerva . Minerva pushed her away and put her aura training to use. She twisted Sybils arm behind her back and pinned her to the table.

WHAT In GoDRICS NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM! Minerva screamed. While Albus pulled Minerva away and Rolanda restrained Sybil whom was trying to get to Minerva Snape picked up the two potions Sybil had dropped.

I'm afraid Sybil has consumed a very strong potion and she intended me to drink the other which must have been in your tea, but don't worry we will take Sybil to drink an antidote,Snape growled.

As they left with floating Sybil Minerva turned towards Albus.

Ugh I can taste that awful woman in my mouth! I have solution to that ,said Albus.

Oh really? Yes would you like lemon drop?asked Albus .

Seriously Albus you can't come up with another way ,she smirked.

Albus stared at her ,when it dawned on him he grabbed her by the waist and gave her passionate kiss.

I find I like the taste of lemon drops far better like this ,she said as they came up for air.


End file.
